Happy Easter
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is the Easter holidays and Easter Sunday, it is a time to eat chocolate Eggs and go on exciting Easter egg hunts. Although that is not all, especially when Easter has played a big part in history as Blu and his family share their thoughts on the famous story of Jesus Christ's crucifixion and his famous resurrection.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special Easter story for this year's Easter Sunday. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is Rio De Janerio and it is Easter Sunday, a day where everyone celebrates Easter as they either go on a Easter egg hunt, eat the Easter or remember Easter as the day that Jesus Christ died on a cross to save everyone's souls. Either way, the people of Brazil are having a good time, especially when they do their usual samba.

Meanwhile in a house nearby, lives a family of Spix Macaws with three of them being male and the other three female. The males are called Blu the husband of Blu, Tiago, the only son and Nightfly, who is Bia's boyfriend. The females are called Jewel, who is the husband of Blu, Carla, the older daughter and Bia, who is Nightfly's girlfriend.

This family of Spix Macaws are here for the holiday, where they are living alongside Blu's companion Linda and her husband Tulio, alongside with their adoptive son called Fernando. The latter used to work for some smugglers, before he ended up redeeming himself by helping his would-be adoptive parents find Blu, when he was kidnapped.

That was in the past and before Blu married Jewel as well as having their children together. But now they are happy family, who have welcomed Nightfly, a fellow Spix Macaw, into the family after he had fallen in love with their second daughter, Bia, who is known for reading books. These books were usually about nature, especially Butterflies.

"This is amazing, I absolutely love Easter, it's awesome" said Nightfly as he smiled at his girlfriend's family. "It is a day, where humans celebrate and eat chocolate eggs".

"That is most certainly correct, Nightfly, it is time of celebration" said Blu as he gave a smile at his future son-in-law. "Besides, the humans celebrate Jesus Christ".

"Who is he, dad?, is he the Christ redeemer statue and a real person?" asked Tiago as his father nodded in response. "Hold on a second, Jesus Christ was a real person?".

"He most certainly is, he is famously known for dying on a cross" said Nightfly as he remembered the story. "Apparently he did this, so we all can go to heaven".

"Although at first, he didn't want to die as he had such good friends" said Blu as he felt sorry for Jesus. "But he knew that God wanted him to do this, it was his mission".

"Luckily he resurrected on the third day, after his brutal crucifixion" said Bia as she joined on the story. "He spent some time with his friends, before he went to heaven".

"I take it that, this Jesus Christ person is basically a human, then?" asked Jewel as Blu nodded in affirmative. "Well, I guess, I can definitely see why, he is so important".

"That is why, the Christ Redeemer statue was build, mom" said Carla as she explained to her mother. "They build the statue out of respect and love for Jesus".

Nightfly and the rest of the family nodded in agreement, before they along with Jewel began to go on an Easter egg hunt with Linda, Tulio and Fernando. The birds did the finding of the chocolate eggs, while the humans picked them up and put them in the basket. When the hunt was finished, it is revealed that Linda won the hunt.

She had collected fifteen eggs, while Tulio collected ten and Fernando collected nine. Despite making the hunt a competition, everyone had laughed as they enjoyed the Easter holiday. Blu took his family to Nico and Pedro's dance-club, where he danced with Jewel and Nightfly danced with Bia, while Tiago and Carla danced on their own.

"I really enjoyed this year' Easter, Nightfly" said Bia as she danced with her boyfriend, while smiling. "I hope that we enjoy the next one, especially when I'm with you".

"I couldn't agree more, Bia, I love you" said Nightfly as he kissed Bia's cheek, before returning the smile. "I couldn't have ask for a more better girlfriend, than you".

"I love you, too, Nightfly, I really do" said Bia as she laid her head on his shoulder, when they began to slow-dance. "You will always be in my heart, Nightfly, always".

This caused her boyfriend to smile, before the two shared a passionate kiss as they celebrated Easter together. It is clear that this year's Easter, is a day that nobody will ever forget. Especially Blu and his family, alongside Linda and her family as the two families spent the rest of the Easter holidays together in happiness.

* * *

**I hope that everyone has an happy Easter, I also hope that you had fun collecting those chocolate Eggs on your Easter Egg hunts. :)**

**Please read and review.**

**Also, if you like this story, then, please click on the favourite/follow button.**

**Yours sincerely, Mr Peacekeeper, Nightfly123. :)**


End file.
